1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a communication control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
IC cards are widely used today that are capable of recording a large volume of information by incorporating semiconductor memory such as RAM, ROM or EEPROM. Various kinds of information such as balance information for electronic payments, electronic ticket information for transportation or amusement facilities, or coupon information used for shopping, for example, are written to IC cards through a reader/writer.
Instances of technological development for enhancing the convenience of IC cards are as follows. An IC card according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-208582, for example, is capable of displaying recorded information for a user by a display device such as an electronic paper or an LCD panel mounted on the card surface. Further, an IC card according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-21176, for example, is capable of displaying information on a display device even at a distance from a reader/writer with use of a power generated by photoelectric conversion such as a solar battery.